


Peeping Dean

by Porngoddess



Series: Something Different [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to find out a little more about this Jared guy who looks a whole lot like his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Dean

Jared trudged around his trailer pulling off Sam's blood stained clothes. He walked right past Dean's invisible form lounging on the couch watching him. The actor absentmindedly scratched at his tanned chest, leaving red marks across his skin. He collected his things for a shower and sauntered to the bathroom. Dean marveled at the way he left the door of the tiny bathroom open, a reminder of his brother's tendency toward claustraphobia. But he understood that this large man with the soulful eyes was not his brother. 

He'd been watching Jared all morning, leaving Jensen floundering through Dean's scenes like a stuttering parrot. Jared's easy smile and relaxed manner differed from the turmoil that brewed in his brother's eyes. No guilt festered at the surface as the set rumbled with his contagious laughter. Jared playfully aggravated everyone involved in the show from the director down to the poor girl who brought him coffee. He was a happy, fun-loving soul and Dean liked him.

Dean positioned himself so he could watch the actor peel the rest of his costume off his tired limbs. He caught a glimpse of thigh and hip as Jared stepped into the shower and closed the shower door. The clear glass framed the tall man as he began to suds up a sponge and wash away the stress of the day. Dean watched the bubbles trickle down the actors skin, glistening against his hard abs. 

Jared's mouth moved. Dean couldn't make out the sound over the beating water. He uselessly crept into the bathroom and listened in surprise.

"Dean!" Jared fumbled across his soapy form as he spoke. "I'm not Sam. I don't need protected. I need. . . ." Jared threw back his head as his own hand grasped his dick. He feigned shock, but the excitement was obvious in the flash of blue in his hazel eyes. "More, touch me more Dean!" 

The hunter stared at the quickly engorging cock sliding in and out of the actor's hand. His own dick strained to get out, hearing his name called with desire. Dean slid out of his jeans and underwear and undetected, climbed in Jared's shower. His t-shirt stuck to his body as the hot water shot past the taller man. Jared continued to fist pump his cock as he murmured Dean's name. Dean grabbed his own growing arousal and matched the thrusts he was seeing.

Jared stammered, letting the hot stream pound his dick for a moment then continued his attack. "Dean, please, suck me like before." 

Forgetting he couldn't be seen or heard, Dean fell to his knees and lapped the huge cock into his eager mouth. He bobbed his mouth across the long thick shaft and moaned as a bit of salty fluid dotted his tongue. The actor continued to ramble, a continuous dialogue to spur his fantasy along. Dean's hands reached around and cupped the rock hardness of the actor's ass and pushed the erection deeper into his throat. Jared rocked his hips as if he could feel the hunter's hot mouth devouring his dick with vigor. 

"Dean! Dean! That mouth was made to suck my cock!" Dean moaned again at Jared's voice ragged and strained. "Can't stop fucking that gorgeous smart ass mouth!" 

Dean slid his hand down to stroke his own painfully hard dick. He felt his release well up inside almost as soon as he began. Jared's hand still held his own erection even as Dean's greedy mouth sped it's assault. Jared's knees buckled as the hot fluid squirted down Dean's throat. The actor leaned against the cool wall of the shower, unaware of the man under him on his knees, yanking his hard dick until it shot directly at Jared coating his thighs. 

The hunter laid relaxed in the bottom of the shower, watching as Jared rinsed his body under the stream of water and wrapped his lean hips in a fluffy white towel. Jared sprawled across the couch and closed his eyes. Dean too began to drift to sleep, wondering what Jensen would say about not being invited.


End file.
